fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia (LOT/Tales of Nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Gaia was created along side Uranus and Pontus many years go when Highfather decides that he could too create own pantheon of gods. Highfather create trio and gived them base information what they could do. Lore of Terra: With hers abilties Gaia created planet with all nature with it and begin call it planet Terra. Next Pontus created all seas and life to seas, Uranus created sky to this new world and all birds with other avian creatures. Lastly Gaia created new humanoid race to live their planet along side of trio. They all lived happily by teaching basic to human race and even other races whic she later created to live in planet. This includes elves, lizardmen, centaurs and many other humanoid or half humanoid races. Howewer problems started with their own relationship each other after they had their own childrens. Gaia gained with Uranus hekatonkheires, then cyclops and lastly titans. Of course Uranus liked his youngest chidrens, but begin despise and hate his first childrens hekatonkheires and cyclops, because of their hideous look. Even with Pontus it was not easily, as with her she gained leviathans, great seamonsters know by later by man. In reality even leviathans where not evil, no one just won`t understand their godly language which leaded misconceptions. Uranus and Pontus used Gaia`s created Underwolrd to lock these hideous childrens away from anyone sigh. This of course angered Gaia and she was ready to unleash hers wrath towards fellow primordail gods, but hers youngest child Kronus, titan which had inhered most closed power as hers mother comed aid. Kronus knowed that her mother didn`t want hurt hers fellow gods, so he volunteered to get revenge against his father and uncle. Little know this was actually trap for Gaia and sneaky Kronus knowed that angerblind Gaia would agree. Gaia created scythe for Kronus what Kronus used to slice Uranus and hurt Pontus. Then he taked Uranus heart and placed it to scythe for preventing him regenerate and throws Pontus to Underwolrd Tartarus deepest part of Underworld wounted, unable do anything. As they had fighted, Atlas had freed hekatonkheires, cyclops and leviathans from underworld and as they where simple minded, they sided with Kronus, even Gaia plead them to help her... But like father like son, Kronus soon make same moves like his father and uncle by to locking hekatonkheires, cyclops and leviathans to Underworld. Now he could rule with his ``perfect godly beings`` aka brothers and sisters planet with iron fist. Little know to Kronus, Gaia was not done yet. She made with Pontus and Uranus final move, even it leaded latters coma. They created Power of Three, migthty object which would defend humanoid races against titans for their hars rulership. Many years later oracle gived prophesy that one of Kronus children will overthrow his father and with that statement all titans eyes turn towards Kronus for question, will this be true? Firstly Kronus told that is nonsense, why would he be scared his own childrens, they would never do such thing. But as Kronus chidrens grow, his own insanity begin grow as well. Everything was fine until one day, he begin eat his own childrens. Rhea was shocked, Kronus has eated all of their childrens Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hestia and Hera and now he demanded that he must eat his final unborn child, which was at Rhea`s belly still growing. Rhea escaped for moment from Kronus and meet Gaia, which agreeded help her own daughter. Gaia told how they shall trick Kronus and Gaia would take care for last unborn child, Zeus. Zeus growed with care of Gaia to strong god who fougth against his father with his freed brothers, sisters, hekatonkheires, cyclops and leviathans from underworld as one team to victory from titans in ``great ten year war``. Gaia hoped that now as Zeus after defeated his father, would help her to revieve Uranus and Pontus, but Zeus refused... This of course sparked few more wars against now Olympias, as Gaia maded Gigants remnant of titans to figth, but they fell. Then Gaia gived birth one of hers powerfull children Titan Typhon, which almost succeeded, but even Typhon failed to crush Zeus. After this Gaia hidded herself somewhere crying what she has done wrong, how everything leaded to this, what i should do...But flame of mother rage will not dimish. She founded another opportune when she finded that Ares, one of Zeus own child want revolt against his father. Gaia maded deal with Ares that you help me, i help you and Ares agreeded. This leaded another war against olympias rule, but this time there is another hero who propably stand their way.... Story Blogs Legends before legend Maybe, i could too create pantheon? '| 'Teaching basic to my new childrens '| 'Titanomachy: Titans versus Gods '| 'Gigants, remnants of titans '| 'Plan to seal Demon lord |''' Sealing Demon lord '''| Father, son and daughter versus great titan Typhon Travels of Endymion | ''Deepest part of Tartarus and bond of immortality | ''Shared history lesson from great-grandma ''| ''Heros rising from land of dead ''|''' Another threath to Terra: | ''Whispers at the night ''| ''Endymion is missing and Ares is moving again ''| ''Endymion at forest temple ''| ''Gaia emerges, please my son, join me ''| ''Endymion challenges Gaia and battle rages on ''| ''Hopeless battle, please son don`t figth against your mother ''| ''Surpise rescue team Zeus, Poseidon and uncle Hades ''| ''Gaia relases giants and titans, is this apocalypse? ''| ''Great battle and rage power of Jane ''| ''Jane dominates all ''| Everything good at end, we guess? '' Appearance and Personality Gaia appears as young woman with white dress with green hair and eyes. Sometimes she could use hers nature powers to make hers appearance more like blooming flower. Gaia has caring mother personality who want only see hers childrens live peacifully with each others. But this was not possible as even gods have their own greed and hate. Long war against hers fellow primordial gods, hers own children, their turn against her and even her grandchildrens turn against her has turned her cold goddess who want only see how she would gain hers own goals. This is seen after Zeus victory over Kronus and then Zeus refuse help her, she quicly turned and begin new war against Zeus. Even today she is plotting how she would gain own goal. But sometimes she regrets what she has done and even that she used others to gain hers own greedy goal. She try think how she could repair everything, what she has done and has taken interest of hero and hopes that he could save her for hers own cycle of hate... Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Chaotic Neutral''' Name: Gaia, Mother nature, Great Mother of All Origin: Legend of Terra/Tales of nephilim Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Why you won`t believe, i won`t ask! '''Classification: '''Planetrary Goddess, Primordial Goddess '''Date of Birth '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: '''Another thing that i won`t ask. '''Heigth: '''About 160 cm in human form '''Likes: '''Her children, nature '''Dislikes: '''Hers chidrens and fellow primordial gods arrogance '''Eye Colour: '''Green '''Hair Colour: '''Green '''Hobbies: '''Planting plant, creating new life, looking hers created life grow '''Values: '''Nature safety '''Martial Status: Single Family: *'Basically Father: Highfather' *'Fellow Primordial Gods: Uranus and Pontus' *'Sons: Kronus, Typhon, leviathans and many others' *'Daughters: Rhea, female leviathans, and many others' *'Grandchildrens: Zeus', Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter and many others *'Great-Grandchildrens: Ares, Athena, Hercules, Endymion Aheri and many others ' *'''Great-Great-Grandchildrens: ''Tiffany and Lissie (timeline 666) *'Great-Great-Grandchildrens: Tiffany and Lissie (Timeline 2)' Status: Alive Affiliation: Herself, Pontus and Uranus, Highfather Previous Affiliation: Titans, Olympian gods Themes: Mother Nature acts/Gaia Theme Gaia Cry! War of Ten Years! Absolute Freedom versus Ruled Freedom! Gaia Sadness!/If i could done everything different way... You have angered mother nature!/Gaia battle theme! Endymion vs Gaia!/Sorry mother, i don`t stand behind your idealogies! Zeus, Poseidon and uncle Hades versus Gaia/When the whole world is at stake! Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | High 6-A Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid), Earth Manipulation (As creator whole planet, Gaia can manipulate it freely), Nature Manipulation, Season Manipulation, Divine energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Elemental Magic (Type 2, all types of elemental magic), Matter Manipulation (molecular level), Telekinesis (Type 1), Transmutation, Reality Warping (Limited), Teleportation (via magic), Spatial Manipulation (Created own physical brane separated from space-time for Louise prison), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 1, created own pocket reality called underworld), BFR (Via teleporting magic to underworld), Sealing (Gaia can seal persons to Underworld), Size Manipulation (Gaia can grow mountain size at blink and back), Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Crushing Fists and Ultra Legs, (Gaia can concenrate hers power to hers fist or legs to do extra damage), Creation (At begining created whole planet Terra), Animal Manipulation (Gaia can control all animals which walks/swim/fly at planet), Soul Manipulation (Created very first living beings to Terra souls withing), Power Mimicry (After souls reading or stealing), Precognition (Battle precognition), Non-Physical Interaction (Can easily effect beings like ghosts), 'Attack Potency: Planet level+ (At begining Gaia created whole planet Terra whith hers power alone and all nature to it. Gaia should have this much power at her prime. Created pocket reality called Underworld which she maked to be paradise and final punishment for habitants of Terra. Hades speculated that Underwolrd is atleast moon sized if not planet size) | Multi-Continent level (After giving most of hers power to Power of Three and giving selfbirth to gigantes and Typhon, hers own power level dropped, but still stronger than her grandchild. Zeus has never himself admitted, but Poseidon and Hades knows that they could have hard time bring Gaia down even they work as team) Speed: FTL (Gaia could move faster than light) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Gaia could move and react about faster than his childrens, meaning 1294 mach speed) Lifting Strength: Class E+, (Far stronger than any god in Terra) | Class T+, (Should be same strength as Zeus or Hercules) Striking Strength: Planet Class+, '(Has hurted Demon Lord with her punches as she camed to claim planet) '| Multi-Continent Class, '(Matched evenly with Zeus and hers punches can tear easily contients apart) 'Durability: Planet Level+, '(Can witstand punches and attacks from Louise) '| Multi-Continent Level, '(Only Zeus Master Bolt or Hades or Poseidons final attack could hurt her) 'Stamina: Godly, '(Gaia could be awake for days) '| Superhuman+, '(Even weakened Gaia can stay active few days straigth) 'Range: '''Planetary, (With attacks and teleporting) '''| '''Thousands of Kilometers, (In her weakened form), Planetary, (With teleporting) '''Standard Equipment: *'Nothing notable' Intelligence: Genious, '''(Gaia is oldest beings in planet of Terra and knows many thing that others don`t know. Howewer hers intelligence is second only to Athena, but latter had wisdom of oracle at her side) '''Weaknesses: *Sometimes stubborn as hers grandchild and try go trough walls. *Reality warping needs great concentration from her, so she uses this as last effort. Feats: *After sealing ritual of Louise. Gaia bringed planet surface back with breath, because it was before roasted by Zeus with his thunder bolt attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nature Blooming: '''Gaia uses hers nature/earth/season manipulation to turn whole world against her opponent. Literally whole planet around you turn against you, when different plants begin grap you with their vines, leafs try suffocate you and ground want swallow or crush you. *'Size matters: Gaia can change hers size at blink at eye. She can be human size and then suddenly she is mountain size. *'Underworld: '''At the begining Gaia created pocket reality, which she gived name Underworld. It was destined be final resting place for souls around planet Terra. It speciality is that when person dies it automaticly ``sucks`` soul to Underworld, if not person where under certain spell while dying. (This is why ghosts exist in Terra). Gaia can also send and seal other to Underworld if wanted to. She has one time sealed Zeus to Underworld when angered. Zeus could not himself get out and had to admit that he needed his brother Hades help to escape. *'You are annoying: 'Sometimes when Gaia is annoyed or bored of someone, she just turns them something else by hers transmutation powers. This includes turning mortal, demons, demigods and even other gods to flowers, animals, birds, stone statues etc.... *'This need to change: 'Gaia is only god in Terra who can change reality, but it takes great toll to do and usually she used this as final card. *'Lovely kiss from mother: '''Gaia comes near hers opponent and puts hers both hands at their cheeks. Then she leans closer to kiss her opponent, but instead kissing she suck soul out of hers victim. She can use then soul to gain all memories and abilties of their foe. Gaia can send then soul to her underworld or eat soul to gain more power. '''Key: Normal herself | After giving parts her power away Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gaia vs Kallik (Hunter Blood) Kallik Profile (5-B keys and speed was equalized) Trivia *Gaia`s believe is absolute freedom to all. Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:Force of Nature Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users